Such a sensor is described in, for example, German Patent No. DE 41 26 378 and German Patent Application No. DE 195 42 650. A measuring element having a planar stratified design such as described in German Patent Application No. DE 199 41 051, for example, has electrically conductive contact surfaces on its end section protruding from the housing on the connection side, which are contacted by the connector plug. The connector plug has two contact part supports which are pressed onto opposite sides of the measuring element's end section, a contact part of each support resting on the contact surfaces. To ensure proper electrical contact, the two contact part supports are pressed onto the end section of the measuring element using a friction spring which encloses both contact part supports on the outside. The contact parts made of strip-shaped sheets of metal extend beyond the contact part support and form connecting points of connecting cables, each contact part being crimped with one connecting cable. The crimped points are within a molded body which occludes the housing shell, and the connecting cables pass through this molded body.